


Flightless

by WabbitTurtle



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, F/M, Injury, One Shot, archers, my first upload here heyo, spoiler its a pegasus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabbitTurtle/pseuds/WabbitTurtle
Summary: Robin values everyone in the army. They all mean a great deal to him. Especially his wife Cordelia.She means the world to him, even when she's hanging by four fingers over jagged rocks.(Male!RobinxCordelia)





	Flightless

Robin was a careful man. Perhaps it came from being a tactician and learning from countless careless errors, or perhaps it was just simply a part of who he was. He always tended to over think things; always sought the best solution within a split second and even long after. In that sense, one could argue that he was nearly as perfect as his wife, Cordelia. In fact, many even spoke of them as if they were perfection itself–Cordelia in her various talents and skills and Robin in his ability to avoid making mistakes others would make ten times over, yet still humble enough to remain approachable.

Of course, Cordelia disliked being called perfect. Robin knew this and always tried to sway rumors away from the label. He knew no one in the army would want to hurt Cordelia, but the red haired Pegasus knight was harder on herself than anyone could possibly imagine. She blamed herself for things outside her control; for deaths, for lack of action, lack of preparation. The list was long, and despite their countless victories, Robin couldn't help but sympathize. He always needed to be better to avoid mistakes. Mistakes cost lives he couldn't afford to lose, much less replace.

He wasn't perfect either.

Their latest battle had taken them to unfamiliar territory. Territory unexplored and scarcely mapped. Robin was struggling to properly formulate a plan. He'd even sought advice from Virion. The man had an odd amount of quirks, but was exceptionally good at strategy. He kept Robin on his toes, provided a challenge unlike most others, and their chess matches tended to alleviate the tension in his body whenever he was struggling to find a solution.

Robin valued the lives of every person in the army. He knew their names, faces, specialties. If he could help it, not a single person would ever die on his watch. This newest upcoming confrontation was lacking in information–nothing new for Robin, he'd worked under worse odds than that. He would learn and adjust as needed and reposition whoever was required to reposition and order those forward when he should. He would tip the scales in his favor, as he always had.

Robin would be lying however if he didn't admit to valuing Cordelia's safety above others. It was an ugly truth but a truth none the less. Of course he would never abandon the others either, but he needed Cordelia. If his strategies and plans resulted in her death, than he didn't deserve to be a tactician.

That same thought flashed through Robin's mind as he heard Cordelia cry out some ways behind him and to his left. The broken sound filled with shock and fear. Robin whirled, just in time to see Cordelia's Pegasus full of arrows and the two of them plummeting down into a crack in the earth. The battlefield had many of them. Robin had blown enemy riders into them himself. He knew that if Cordelia fell, she most likely wouldn't survive, and if she was lucky to, she would be in incredible pain due to the jagged rocks that laid over twenty feet below.

Robin's body moved as if on auto pilot, abandoning his position and running towards the gaping crack in the earth, barely able to see fingers clinging to the edge–fingers that were slipping. He could vaguely hear someone else shout off to his right. It sounded like Severa but he couldn't afford to look, his eyes were focused on those four pale fingers.

Just as Cordelia's fingers slipped from the ledge, Robin dived, discarding his grimoire to the side. Reaching forward with frantic hands, Robin managed to grab onto Cordelia's outstretched wrist. His eyes peered over the edge and saw Cordelia with her face drained of color, hair in disarray, the vibrant red strands contrasting sharply against her pale skin, fear evident in her eyes.

Robin had never seen her with such a look before.

Robin glanced past her to the bottom of the crag, seeing her previously cherished steed at the bottom, full of arrows and with limbs bent at unnatural angles and a wing obviously twisted in a way it shouldn't be. Crimson splatters surrounded the Pegasus, and judging from its still form, it was surely dead. Not far off from it sat Cordelia's spear, unbroken, but far too out of reach.

Robin wasn't wrong in his prediction, it was well over a twenty foot drop down to jagged rocks.  
Clenching his jaw, he turned his attention back to Cordelia, her face still conveying her fear but also revealed momentary relief as he held her firm by her wrist, her own hand shifting to grip his.

“I've got you.” Robin spoke, and started to pull her up, mindful of the cliffs edge and his weight, only to jerk to a sudden stop when pain suddenly shot through his right side. He didn't need to look to know he'd just been shot.

As soon as he ceased lifting her and his grip on her wrist tightened without warning, Cordelia's look of relief morphed to concern. “Robin?” Cordelia questioned tentatively.

“I've got you.” Robin reaffirmed, pushing his focus away from the pain in his right side. He knew it was stupid to put his back to the enemy. He would need medical aid later, but ensuring Cordelia's safety came first. No amount of medical skill or talent could save the already deceased.

“Mother!” A voice called, the sound of approaching feet, light but with purpose. Severa. Robin chanced a glance over his shoulder to find the young woman standing guard behind him, not far off, Morgan was distracting a group of archers with her magic.

Robin began to lift Cordelia again, the strain causing pain to shoot through his side but he pushed through it. Cordelia was exceptionally light, considering that she wore armor. Offhandedly, Robin wondered if the armor was made of lighter material than normal as to avoid disrupting a Pegasus with too much weight.

Once high enough, Cordelia reached out with her other hand and grabbed the ledge, helping to hoist herself up onto the ledge beside Robin. Immediately she looked him over, hands on his shoulders as she glanced around him before spotting the arrow.

“You're hurt.” Cordelia spoke, voice tense.

Immediately Robin knew she felt guilty.

“I'll be fine. We need to move away from the ledge.” Robin spoke, glancing back to Severa just as she cut down an enemy trying to rush them. “Escort your mother away from the battle.” He said as he rose to his feet, the motion causing the arrow to shift uncomfortably in his side, reaching for it, he pulled it free with a swift tug, flinching once it was removed. Robin tossed the offending arrow away.

Placing a hand on his side, Robin leaned down and retrieved his previously discarded grimoire and held it under his arm. Straightening back up, he turned his attention to Severa.

“What are Chrom, Lissa and Fred's status'? Positions?”

“Stable, still where you ordered them to go.” Severa said, her shoulders were visibly tense but relief was evident in her eyes despite her curt tone.

“And Maribelle?” Robin questioned, taking note that the enemies had been pushed back quite a ways away from them. They were making noticeable leeway, and winning. This was good.

“Hanging back behind our lines and atop horseback to provide swift care to the injured.” Severa said just as Morgan begun to run up to the trio, face filled with concern as she came to a sudden halt in front of Robin.

“I was so worried!” Morgan started, eyes glassy as she bit her lip and stared up at Robin. “When mother went down and you got shot with that arrow-I...” She trailed off, stuttering and appearing at a loss for words. Robin placed a reassuring hand on her head.

“I'm right here.” Robin said just as Morgan began to cry, giant fat tears trailing down her cheeks and leaving streaks where dirt and ash had caked on her skin. Morgan rushed forward and threw her arms around Robin and buried her face in his chest.

“What about your Pegasus?” Severa interjected, attention on Cordelia while Morgan sobbed against Robin.

Cordelia's gaze turned downcast as she shook her head. Severa frowned.

“Looks like we're walking than.” Severa said, and reached to her side and pulled out a dagger from her belt that she handed to Cordelia. "You lost your spear too, right? Use this if we get jumped while moving to safety." Once Cordelia took the offered weapon, Severa turned her attention to Robin and placed her hands on her hips. "If I see a healer or Maribelle along the way I'll send them your way. I don't care if you say you're fine, you just got shot with an arrow you _idiot_ , you're _not_ fine."

Robin blinked, he was used to Severa's bluntness, but could tell there was concern within her scathing words.

"Also... I'm glad you're okay." Severa added in a whisper. Her face had gained a red tint as she looked anywhere but at them and crossed her arms, Robin couldn't help but smile as Morgan sniffled and dislodged herself from her father and moved to her mother, giving Cordelia the same tight hug.

"Keep her safe." Robin spoke, directing his words to Severa who nodded and begun to lead Cordelia away after Morgan parted from her and the flightless Pegasus rider paused to throw her arms around Robin and whisper a quick _thank you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written after friend couldn't find many male Robin x Cordelia fics and I felt this was criminal and decided to contribute to this ship because I too love Cordelia.


End file.
